


Do all things with love.

by lydiamxrtin



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: For the 911 holiday gif exchange!TK is looking forward to his first Christmas with Carlos but work threatens to ruin their plans.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Do all things with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Tarlos holiday fluff! Hope you all enjoy and had a wonderful holiday season!

TK stirred in the bed, his arm running under the silk pillow. He could hear the faint beeping of his alarm clock from his bedside. TK flung his arm over, rapidly tapping his screen to make the noise stop. TK peeled his eyes open, squinting at the time on his phone.

5am. 

He groaned, twisting in the bed as if not looking at the time would change it. TK reached his arm hoping to find the warm body he had grown used to sleeping with next to him, but the bed was empty. TK pulled himself up, looking around the room. TK frowned as he noticed Carlos wasn't there, the man had the day off so didn't need to be up early like TK.

The door to the room open and Carlos stepped in wearing grey sweats and one of TK's work hoodies, two steaming cups of coffee in his hand. "Merry Christmas," He smiled, coming to a stop by TK's side of the bed, holding out the coffee for TK to take. TK smiled back, catching Carlos's lips in his as he took the warm drink.

"Merry Christmas," TK hummed as Carlos got back in the bed, both men sat next to each other. TK wrapped his hand around the mug, the steam rising on his face. "Do I have to go to work," He groaned, wanting nothing more than to spend Christmas morning in bed with Carlos. TK sunk further into the pillow behind him, looking at Carlos with a pleading look.

Carlos gave a small laugh, reaching out to brush the bed hair from TK's forehead, "I'm afraid so tiger," He smiled, earning another groan from TK, "But hey just think, when you're finished you can come back here for dinner," Normally on Christmas, either TK or his dad would be working and by the time they got home they were too tired to do anything. This year was different, they had seen his dad Christmas Eve and were going to see Carlos's parents on Boxing day. This meant the boys got to spend Christmas day together, Carlos had the day off and TK finished at six, giving them the whole evening to have dinner and open presents. 

TK gave a pleased hum, "That does sound good," TK beamed as he thought about his Christmas plans. 

Carlos reached over, placing a kiss on TK's lips, TK reached up and smoothed his fingers over Carlos's cheek, "You're going to be late for work," Carlos teased, TK rolling his eyes as he pulled back, willing himself to leave the comfort of the bed.

TK got ready in record time, his logic being that quicker he got to work the quicker he would be able to get home. He stood in the living room, looking around at the Christmas decorations they had put up during the week. TK walked over to the tree, brushing his hand over one of the ball balls. 

_ TK sat crossed-legged on the floor, holding the ball ball in his hand. He titled his head from side to side. TK held it against one tree branch, before changing it to another. Carlos laughed from behind him, "It doesn't have to be perfect you know?" He said, coming to sit next to him.  _

_ TK scrunched his brows together, scanning the tree for the perfect spot. "I'm just...taking me time," TK said while concentrating. _

_ Carlos laughed, "I can see that." He teased. _

_ TK felt his own smile grow as he finally placed the ball ball on a branch, leaning back on his hands to admire his work, "Hey, I haven't decorated a tree in years," TK said, looking up at the deep green tree, the dazzling tinsel wrapped around it. "I want to make sure it's perfect," TK said, even quieter. Christmas wasn't bad in New York, but it never felt...right. Someone was working or TK was struggling or sometimes both. TK wanted this to be different, they still had another week till Christmas and TK just wanted everything to be perfect. _

_ Carlos wrapped his arm around TK's shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek, "It is," He hummed. "Now," Carlos said, "You wanna put the star on?" He smiled.  _

_ TK laughed, taking the star from the box, standing up on this tiptoes. TK carefully the star on the large branch sticking up. He stepped back, beaming over at Carlos, "Now, its perfect," TK smiled. Carlos came to stand behind TK his chin resting on his shoulder as his hands wrapped around his body. TK turned his head to place a kiss on Carlos's cheek as the boys looked up at the tree.  _

"Now you're definitely going to be late," Carlos said as he stepped into the living room, pulling TK out of the memory. TK looked over at Carlos, he had shed the jumper and was just wearing a nicely fitted grey vest and the boxers.

"This," TK said, nodding to Carlos's outfit, "Does not make it any easier to leave," Carlos laughed, coming over to where TK stood, taking his coffee and having a sip. TK too distracted by his boyfriend's gorgeous look to protest him stealing TK's coffee.

"I'll see you tonight," Carlos said, handing the coffee back to TK, giving him a final kiss before he headed back to the bedroom, "Be safe," He called. TK grabbed his jacket off the table, wrapping it around himself, before downing the still-warm coffee. TK shoved his phone and keys into his pocket for heading out the door.

TK strolled into the station, some decorations hanging from the roof. He could hear the crew talking in the kitchen, walking over to join them, "Morning everyone," TK grinned, "Merry Christmas!" He said, pouring himself another cup of coffee. 

"Merry Christmas brother," Paul said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Looking forward to your first Christmas in Texa's," Marjan asked while leaning against the counter.

"Absolutely," TK declared, turning around to lean against the counter with her.

"What you got planned?" Mateo asked.

"Well after my shift Carlos and I having dinner," He said, sipping his coffee. 

"Christmas dinner with the boyfriend, things must be getting serious," Paul teased, raising his eyebrow at TK.

"Getting?" Judd laughed, "I'm surprised they ain't already married with kids," He said giving TK a playful wink. Judd walked past, TK reaching out to give him a playful shove. 

"What about you guys?" TK asked.

The team stood there exchanging their plans for Christmas, most the crew had plans for the next day or had already had dinner on Christmas Eve. Being a firefighter meant plans were never easy or normal, the crew had had their Christmas dinner a week before when all of their days off managed to sync up, Owen hosting it at his house. The siren blared across the lot, the crew heading out for their first call of the day. 

\---

TK washed his face, cleaning the shoot and ash off it. After their first call, the calls had just kept coming. Christmas was always busy, TK had lost count of the number of oven fires he had put out. He grabbed a towel wiping the water from his face, "Hey," Owen called as he walked into the bathroom, "You looking forward to your Christmas dinner tonight?" Owen asked.

TK smiled like he did every time he thought about their Christmas dinner. "Yeah, Carlos is cooking so we don't have to worry about me burning the place down," TK laughed. TK had offered to help cook but Carlos had ensured him he didn't need help. Carlos and TK brought many different skills to the relationship, cooking was not one of TK's. Carlos had been teaching TK and when they had gotten back from Owen's the night before TK had even helped Carlos prepare some of their food for the next day. TK could feel eyes on him, he glanced over at his dad who was smiling at him, "What?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just," Owen smiled again, placing his hand on TK's shoulder, "It's nice to see you so excited," Owen said. His dad gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading out of the room. 

TK's phone hummed in his pocket, he brought it to his face, smiling as he saw the name flash up. "Hey," TK said, leaning against the counter, "Merry Christmas again," TK grinned. 

_ "Merry Christmas to you too,"  _ Carlos said and TK could just picture the smile on his face, _ "How's work been,"  _ He asked.

TK sighed, "Not bad, normal Christmas calls as usual," he said. "How's cooking going,"

" _ Very well thank you, hope you enjoy it, _ " Carlos said and TK could hear the man shuffling on the other end.  _ "You staying safe?"  _ Carlos asked.

TK playfully rolled his eyes, "Aren't I always?" He said, the laugh from Carlos giving him his answer.

_ "I need you back here in once piece,"  _ Carlos said.

"Did you just call to check on me?" TK sighed, causing another laugh from Carlos.

" _ Is that a crime? _ " He asked,

"Well, that depends do you get to use your handcuffs on me if it is?" TK teased, his brow raised. He heard Carlos laugh from the other end and before the cold answer the bell rang out in the station, "Saved by the bell," TK joked, starting to run towards the main lot.

"I'll speak to you later, be safe," Carlos called as TK hung up the phone.

\---

TK sat in the break room, glancing down at his watch, 5:00pm. He sighed, running his hand through his hair as his body ached from his last call. He just needed the next hour to go by without a call and he could get home, see Carlos. 

The door opened and Marjan walked in, coffee in hand and an icepack in the other. "Hey," She smiled, sitting opposite him, "You alright?" She asked, sliding the coffee and icepack across. 

"Yeah yeah, just tired," He smiled, reaching for the icepack, "Thanks," he said, holding it to his ribs for a moment. 

She nodded at him smiling. "Not long till your home with Carlos," She said, wrapping her hands around her own mug.

"If I ever finish my shift," TK said, raising his brows, "It will be a Christmas miracle if I do," He forced a smile on his face.

Marjan gave a sympathetic smile, "Perils of being a firefighter," She said.

"I never normally minded working on Christmas but," TK trailed off, thinking of Carlos at his apartment, Christmas dinner and decorations around him, TK gave shy smile, "I guess after this year I was looking forward to a quiet, normal, Christmas," After the year they had all had, TK could use a quiet Christmas with the man he loved.

"Sometimes things don't go the way we want them to," Marjan started, a soft smile on her lips, "But I'm sure whatever you guys do, as long as you're together, it will be good," She consoled. 

It was true, TK should be thankful that he was getting to see Carlos at all today, "Thank you Marjan," TK said with sincerity. The bell sounded around them and TK groaned, "Like I said Christmas miracle," Marjan and TK sprang from their seats to another call 

\---

TK slumped back into the seat of the truck, his eyes staring up at the truck roof. He couldn't bare to look down at his watch, he knew it was hours past six o'clock, there had been a several car pile-up on the highway and the crew had spent hours pulling people from cars, putting out fires and moving debris. When he had arrived at the scene he had texted Carlos that he might be little late, he just didn't predict how late that would be. The truck pulled into the lot and the crew jumped out. Tk rolled his neck, finally bringing himself to look at his watch.

11:15pm. TK cursed, shaking his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his dad stood there, his brows pulled together.

"I know you were looking forward to Christmas dinner son, I'm sorry," He comforted.

"It's alright,"  _ It wasn't  _ but he knew his dad felt bad even though it wasn't his fault and TK didn't want to make him feel worse. TK forced a smile on his face, pulling his gear off and placing it on the side, "Wanna get outta here, could grab a take away," he asked. Carlos would be asleep by now, he had a 5am start the next day and TK had told him if he was super late, to just go to sleep.

The falling smile and ducked head gave TK his answer before his father spoke, "I gotta finish these reports, I'm sorry," TK just nodded, heading upstairs to grab a shower.

After his shower, he threw on one of Carlos police jumpers he kept in his locker and a comfy pair of joggers. TK began to head out of the lot, pulling his phone out to leave a voicemail for Carlos. After a few rings, Carlos picked up, "Hey, I thought you'd be asleep," TK said sounding surprised. 

_"Wanted to speak to you after your shift,_ " He said, it didn't sound like TK had just woken him, so why was Carlos still awake? " _I heard about the accident,_ " Carlos softly spoke.

TK slipped into his car, shaking his head again, "I'm sorry-"

" _Hey, you don't need to apologise_ ," Carlos sternly said, his voice still soft. " _Comes with the job right_ ," Carlos said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," TK muttered, the mood around him still feeling heavy.

_"Why don't you come over,"_ Carlos said.

"I don't wanna keep you up, you've got an early shift tomorrow," TK said, knowing how important it was to get rest before a long shift, "And I've still gotta grab something to eat," He said, his stomach reminding him of how little he had eaten today. In theory, TK could eat what was supposed to be their Christmas dinner but TK wasn't sure he could handle that, the whole experience feeling like salt in the wound.

" _it_ _'s fine, I've got food here,_ " Carlos said. TK bite his lip, he didn't want to keep Carlos awake, plus TK could already tell he was going to be in a less than happy mood this evening and he didn't want to upset Carlos, " _I just want to see you_ ," Carlos said, clearly sensing TK's apprehension. 

TK thought about what Marjan said, it wasn't there plan, but at least they could see each other for the 30 minutes left of Christmas day, "I'm on my way," TK smiled.

He pulled up outside the apartment, stepping out of the car and walking up to the door, knocking on it. A minute later Carlos opened it, dressed in a dark blue shirt and jeans, positioning himself in a way that blocked TK's view of inside. 

"Hey," Carlos smiled.

"Hey," TK breathed. Carlos moved to the side and let TK into the house. TK stepped inside, leaning over to kiss Carlos, lingering for a moment before turning to walk further into the house.

TK froze. 

The table was trimmed and set, crackers and candles in the centre. In the middle sat rows and dished of food. He felt Carlos come to stand next to him, "I know how much you were looking forward to dinner," Carlos started, "I dropped by the station earlier so see you and they said you were on a call, I asked them to let me know when you were on your way back," He said. TK blinked away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes, "It's still technically Christmas for another 20 minutes," He said. TK walked forward his eyes still scanning the table. 

"Carlos this is..." TK gasped, dropping his bag next to him, trying to find the words that would encompass how grateful he was. He turned around to see Carlos smiling at him, "Amazing," TK said, still lost for words. Carlos walked towards the table, pulling a chair out. TK walked over taking a seat, Carlos walked over and sat across from him. 

TK reached over, placing his hand on Carlos causing the man to look up at him, TK squeezed his hand, "Thank you, this means...a lot to me" he said in earnest. Carlos turned his hand over and squeezed TK's back. Both men then pulled their hands back, looking down at their food and beginning their dinner. 

TK placed his napkin down, leaning back in his chair, "That was incredible," TK breathed, positive he couldn't eat another thing even though he wanted to.

"My mom's recipe," Carlos smiled.

TK leaned forward in his chair, his brow raised, "So does that mean I get to eat this again tomorrow," He asked, earning a nod from Carlos, "This really is the best Christmas," TK said, Carlos laughing from across the table. TK pushed his chair back, standing up and walking over to the Christmas tree, pulling out a wrapped present he had hidden under there, "I know it's not the 25th anymore but I thought we could still do presents," TK said. Carlos smiled, standing up from the table coming to join TK who was now sat on the sofa next to the tree. Carlos came to sit next to TK, who was holding out the present. 

Carlos placed a kiss on TK's lips before taking the present and unwrapping it. TK watched as Carlos stared down at the photo frame in his hand.

TK bite his lip, fidgeting with his hands, "I remember when we went to your moms last month you said you loved that photo of you and your family," TK glanced his eyes down to the photo of a young Carlos surrounded by his family, an oak frame around the photo him, "I spoke to her and managed to get a copy," TK said, realising that he was beginning to ramble a little as he noticed Carlos's silence, "Do you like it," He tentatively asked.

Carlos looked over at TK, taking his hand in his, "TK I love it," He beamed. Carlos used his other hand to brush his thumb over his families face, that sweet soft smile on his face, "Thank you," he said, raising TK's hand to his lips to press a light kiss on them. Carlos stood up and walked over to the side table, placing the photo on there, smiling back at TK. He walked back over to the tree, leaning down to pick up a small box, coming to sit next to TK, "This is yours," He said, holding the box in his hand for a while before he held it out to TK.

TK took it, noticing that Carlos was holding his lower lip between his teeth, "You seem nervous," TK joked, holding the box in his hand. Carlos gave a small laugh, only confirming TK's suspicions, "You cooked the best Christmas dinner ever and stayed up for me, whatever this is it will be amazing," TK assured, sure that Carlos himself was the only gift TK needed. He pulled the ribbon off the top of the wrapping paper, tearing into it to reveal a small silver box, TK opened the top to reveal a key inside. TK cocked his head to the side, it looked like the key to Carlos, “A key to your place?” TK asked, he looked up to see Carlos nodding. “Don't I already have one?” TK said, not sure what he was missing.

“No you have the spare key,” Carlos clarified. He had given TK his spare key a few months ago so TK could come over late after work while Carlos was asleep. “I was thinking…” Carlos said, before stopping, running his tongue over his lips. “I was thinking you could put that one back, and have your own actual key to…" Carlos paused taking a deep breath, "Our place,” He finished.

TK looked down at the key again, then back at Carlos, his eye’s narrowed, “Our place?” TK started, his brain jumping to the conclusion he wanted it to be but not wanting to assume anything. “Are you,” TK said, clearing his throat before he continued, “Are you asking me to move in with you?” He said, his voice breathy.

Carlos smiled, biting his lip for a second before giving a simple nod, “Yeah, if you want to,” He said, trying to sound casual. TK picked the key up from the box, turning it over in his hand, before squeezing tight around it. He turned to Carlos, finding he looked blurrier, TK blinked a few times trying to clear his vision.

"Yes," He laughed, his voice full of emotion, "Yes I wanna move in with you," He grinned. TK launched forward, pulling Carlos in for a kiss, one hand on his check the other still wrapped around the key. Carlos moved his hands forward and wrapped them around TK's hips, almost pulling him into Carlos's lap. TK pulled back, his breathing heavy and his forehead resting on Carlos, "I love you so much," TK said, emotion flooding his voice. 

Carlos reached out and placed his own hand on TK's cheek, "I love you too," Carlos breathed, "Merry Christmas TK," He said, lowering his hand to entwine it with TK's free one. 

"Merry Christmas Carlos," TK smiled, giving Carlos another kiss. After a moment of pure contentment, the boys pulled back. Carlos shifted on the sofa, and TK moved to snuggle into his side, his head resting on his chest as Carlos's arm wrapped around his shoulder. TK looked down at the silver key on his hand, the candlelight reflecting off it. It was no longer just a silver key, it was their future, and everything they had to look forward to. TK curled tighter into Carlos side. Today had not been what he had thought it would be, in his mind the plans he had this morning would lead to the perfect Christmas, but as TK glanced down at the key in his hand and the photo on _their_ side table TK was sure, beyond any doubt that this was the perfect Christmas.


End file.
